


False Kings

by darkprincecharming



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, been trying to write this for like two months!!!, i really don't know what's gonna happen yet, so stay tuned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincecharming/pseuds/darkprincecharming
Summary: Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot are respectively the oldest and youngest princes of their kingdoms. Edward is close to sixteen and worried about the marriage that is certain to follow his turning of said age. Oswald proposes a plan that alters the course of their lives and kingdoms.





	1. Age of Reckoning

If Oswald Cobblepot had any say in it, which he does not, he would never get married. The concept of such a union, just to bring two kingdoms closer, got on the young prince’s nerves. Especially since the oldest prince of the neighboring kingdom was soon to be engaged and wedded off. The thought of his best friend leaving him for almost good was enough for the youngest prince between the two kingdoms to get at least a bit agitated. Especially if he were to marry one of his own sisters. He shuddered at the thought. Edward Nygma was his best friend. Had been ever since Oswald could remember. They were always close, but the recent dilemma of Edward’s sixteenth and final birthday before he was to be wed caused them to become ever closer. They spent most of their summer together, waiting. Oswald plotting. The rules of the land would not take his Edward away from him. The two of them stretched out in a field in Autumn belay their latest excursion to see the other.

“Oswald, have you ever thought to yourself that suggesting that we come out to a field in the middle of the night was a little… weird?” Edward asked, looking over at the younger prince lying on the ground beside him. The moon gleamed down on them, encompassing the two in its soft but warm glow. Oswald looked back at him and let out a small laugh that caused Ed’s heart to soar.

“I’ve considered it so, but you always come without question.” His reply was quick, witty, and to the point. Ed was always sort of jealous of how quickly Oswald could come up with a response to anyone who dare get in their way. He was definitely the more confrontational of the two, that’s for sure.

“Well it would be rude to not come, wouldn’t it? Besides, I’ve missed you.” He could have swore he saw flush rise and fall off of the younger’s cheeks, tinting his pale skin with red.

“I’ve missed you too.” Oswald sighed and played with a piece of grass he had pulled up out of the ground beside him. Oz always had to be doing something with his hands. He supposed he did too, thinking about it in hindsight. They both had always been fidgety and awkward, even when they were younger. Especially when they were younger. Oswald, with age, had learned to stand up for himself and to show no fear. Edward was the opposite. He was grateful to Oswald, though, as he knew he would never be able to do some of the things the younger prince had done. Things like making decisions beside his mother, the queen. He did not know how Oz was strong enough to support all of the people he did, but he was eternally grateful to him.

“Edward?” Oswald questioned, craning his head to look over at the other boy. Edward looked back at him and they locked eyes.

“Yes Oswald?” The question was thrown out quickly and acknowledged by the other.

“Have you ever thought about just how unintelligent the fact that you have to get married at sixteen is?” Oswald kept staring into the older prince’s eyes and did not break the eye contact that they had made. Edward was fine with the eye contact that they made. It was always friendly, always familiar. He could never look into anyone else’s eyes. The thought of doing so scared him to no end. Oswald was not a stranger or a courier or a usurper to the throne. No, he was his best friend who knew him the best.

“... I have thought about it, yes. But we have to, don’t we? Or else we’ll be banished from our kingdoms.” Edward shivered at the thought. Where would he go if he was banished from the kingdom? He knew nothing of the lands that lay outside of Blüdhaven and Gotham. That would be certain death for him, knowing as little about the world as he did.

“We don’t have to. We’re forced to.” The reply caught Ed off guard. He had never thought of it that way before. But of course, why would he when he knew he would have to do it to stay in his own home? The thought of choice danced through his brain. Yes, he could choose his own outcome, like in those stories where you flip to a certain page to see where your choice took you. He could flip to the page where he becomes the king of Blüdhaven and end up borderline tyrannical like his father. Or he could refuse marriage and leave his kingdom, with no purpose or anywhere to go. The choice was not an easy one to make.

“Oswald… where would I go if I refused to marry and was banished? What then?” The small smile that ghosted the other’s lips was all knowing.

“You wouldn’t have to go anywhere. You would get to choose where you got to go and when.” More and more choices. Freedom filled the cages in his mind and threatened to burst through the metal bars of his cranium cage. He grew ever more hopeful every second, looking over at Oswald in his reverie. He was sitting up, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the field. A serene expression crossed his once tense looking face and Edward knew. Knew that’s what freedom looked like. And he wanted a taste of said freedom.

“Oswald… I want to run away.” The smile that spread across the younger prince’s face told him all. He had been waiting for that exact answer from him. He would get it if he had to force it from his lips. Oswald preferred it better this way, seeing Edward actually acknowledge that he was the captain of his own ship. His own story writer. Peaceful was a state that suited him. And Oswald was quick to explain his plan of leaving. No need for him to change his mind before the idea was set in stone. The date must be set. And they would just be memories in their kingdom’s minds. He didn’t mind that so much, after all. He was the one who was so inclined to leave. To leave and never have to worry about his princely duties again… well that was a thought that was pleasant.


	2. Let's Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your nice comments so far. :) i'm so excited to write this but so unenthusiastic about the fact that this one only has 936 words. But that's more than none, I suppose.

The date of importance was approaching rapidly. Edward’s birthday was just around the corner and Oswald had the day that they were run away together planned, down to the exact amount of belongings they were to pack. Well, Edward had planned that part, Oswald would admit. He planned that and the exact horse they were using to ride away from the kingdoms. One of Ed’s personal favorite horses that was specifically bred to be fast. His name was Enigma, a play on his own name. Enigma would carry them away from Gotham and Blüdhaven and out into the vast unknown. Not even Oswald knew everything that existed outside of their kingdoms. He only knew from stories travelers had spoken to him, in hushed tones, whenever he would ask. His mother never permitted stories from outside of kingdom walls. From the mouths of the travelers he had learned his only knowledge of the outside. Vast amounts of forests. Rivers. Flowers. Not anything like what existed inside of the kingdom. And you are completely free. No queens or kings to rule over you, just your own intuitions and dreams. That drove Oz. The thought of being free. Of being free and alone with Edward. His best friend. His purpose.

The next day, the day of reckoning as Oz called it, was upon them. Ed had grabbed his bag, his meager amount of belongings he cared about stuffed inside. He wore a loose shirt that left everything to the imagination. He looked so plain, so simple. Oswald wondered how a prince could look so… normal. He looked over at his friend with whom he was embarking with.

“You ready, Ed?” Oswald said, softly putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward whipped around, facing Oswald. He looked so small in the sweater he had stolen from Ed’s wardrobe. He did not really have the fanciest taste in clothing and it came in handy for their escape. It was way too big, becoming almost a dress on the small prince. Not to say he did not look fantastic in it. He looked fantastic in every thing that he wore.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Oz.” He shot Oswald his winning smile, making Oz melt slightly. He loved it when Ed smiled at him. He loved it when Ed looked at him. Hell, he even loved it when Edward was spouting off riddle after riddle, staring at him in wonder when he would answer them correctly. Oswald reached out for Edward’s hand, scooting closer to him as they wandered out of Ed’s bedroom and down the castle stairs. The castle seemed to be sleeping, even the slightest steps making the grand structure groan in mock pain. The hour was late and it was too early to disturb the sleeping castle. It needed its rest, as well. The two princes quietly walked down the stairs, trying not to disturb the ancient building or its inhabitants. What good would it be if they woke either up? Their plans would be ruined and they would be separated. Taken away from each other. Lost to each other forever and for what? Because they valued their own individuality over conforming to old world rules?

The stables were just about as quiet as the rest of the castle. The horses were snoring softly, standing up in their corralls. Ed walked over to his horse. Enigma jumped at his gentle touch and Oswald watched in wonder. The way Edward handled the horses. Gently, softly, happily. He was never as happy inside the castle walls as he was with his horses. In another life, perhaps he would have been able to train and keep to his horses day and night. Oswald wished they lived in that life because perhaps they wouldn’t be princes. Perhaps they would be free. But they soon would be, if their plan worked in their favor. Edward handed his bag over to Oswald as he jumped onto the horse gracefully. Oz watched in awe. Ed reached his hand down and grabbed his bag back, putting his arms through the straps and wearing it. He reached his hand back down and grabbed Oswald with one hand while holding onto the saddle with the other. The smaller prince grabbed his hand and the older prince pulled him up onto the horse. Oz climbed onto the horse, clinging onto Ed.

“We’re going to go fast. Hold on tighter Oswald.” Oswald obliged, gripping him with all the strength in his body. Ed kicked the side of Enigma and they were off. They seemed to soar off into the night, soon leaving the kingdom of Blüdhaven behind in the dust. Perhaps they would be better off. They would soon know. But for now, Oz clung onto Ed like a drowning man clings onto a life preserver. They would never be apart ever again, Oswald would make sure of that. The kingdom became smaller and smaller behind them as Enigma whisked them away, mane flowing majestically in the breeze they stirred up. And Ed had never been happier. Oswald had never been happier. The moon, shining high in the sky, guided them on their journey. No clouds littered the dark, star-filled sky. No clouds filled the hearts of either prince. Happiness followed them wherever they went, that night. And no one could kill that happiness. The ecstacy. The freedom they felt leaving their former lives behind. And they would have it no other way. Oswald leaned against Edward and fell into a gentle slumber, the likes of which he had never seen. Their lives would be better. He just knew it.


	3. Mysteries Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small, small thank you to everyone who's helping me find motivation to create. you know who you are. <3

Waking up to a sun filled sky and mountain winds in his hair was the thing Oswald would have never been able to experience if he had stayed in his kingdom his entire life. Another thing he would have never been able to experience was waking up next to Edward Nygma, his unstyled hair falling slightly into his left eye. Oswald imagined he looked equally a mess. He smiled over at him, his best friend, his partner in their new life. The smile Edward shot back was as bright as the sunshine that bathed them. As sweet as the breeze was cool. Oswald felt a hot flush rise to his cheeks at the way he looked at him. Edward stretched and looked back up at the sky, closing his eyes.

“I’m so glad we chose to run away, Oz.” Edward said, the remnants of the sunny smile he had given Oswald a faint glimmer on his face. An expression of peace fell over his features and made him look even younger than his years.

“Me too Ed. Me too. Where are we, by the by?” Edward laughed and opened his eyes, looking back over at Oswald.

“How should I know? I just kept going and going until we ended up here. It seemed a good place to stop and rest.” Oswald nodded, looking over at Enigma grazing on the soft, green grass. He looked even more peaceful than the two of them, if that were possible.

“It is a nice place. Way better than either of our kingdoms already and we probably aren’t even far from them!” Edward chuckled and sat up, reaching for his backpack. Oz stared at him solemnly as he searched through his bag.

“What are you looking for?” Ed finally found what he had been digging for and handed it to Oz. A sandwich?

“Thank you, Ed. I didn’t even realize I was hungry.” Oswald had no idea when Edward had even had the time to pack the sandwiches before they left, but he was grateful. His stomach growled as he digged in.

“Well I figured we might need our strength if we are to explore the world.”

“Well you figured right, Eddie.” Ed cringed at the nickname and Oswald smiled, reaching a hand out to grab for one of his. He grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb gently. Oz longed for this. For them to be alone with one another. He needed it and perhaps, he realized, that was why he did not want to see the elder prince get married. They would have never had these types of moments between them ever again. The soft moments of even softer caresses. The smiles that they stole and gave one another. Oswald pulled his hand away and smiled slightly at Edward. Ed cleared his throat and gestured around them.

“So, this view is rather gorgeous, is it not?” Oz, finishing his sandwich, nodded and looked around for the first time. Clouds were few and far between in the sky. The blue of the sky was brighter than any blue he had ever seen before. The sun shone and the birds sang. Enigma continued to wander around and eat at grass that was way too green.

“It’s… beautiful.” Oz finally said, standing up from the place he had been anchored to. He did not remember how he had even gotten off of Enigma and onto the ground to sleep the night away on the ground, but it did not matter. What mattered was the way the world spinned when he stood up from the ground. The way the sun felt on his skin. The presence of Ed beside him, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly in his own. He had never lived before this moment. This was the first day of his life.

“So where are we going now?” Edward asked, looking down at Oswald with the utmost affection in his eyes. The slight breeze picked up into a harder wind. Edward’s hair moved every which way in the gusting wind and Oswald beamed.

“Wherever the wind takes us.” The taller boy grabbed the smaller and picked him up, twirling him around. Oswald held onto him as if his life depended on it. He was float, float, floating away into the clouds and there was nothing that could come between them. Not that day. Not ever. As they mounted Enigma on their way to a new adventure, the clouds formed overhead. A light rain, fickle and soft, fell over them. They rode on through the shower, eager to reach another place. Another road to travel. Perhaps a road less traveled would do them well. They rode past farms and livestock alike until they reached a little hamlet far off of the beaten path. Riding into town, they tied up Enigma to a hitching rail, making sure the rope was not too loose or too tight. And they strode into the closest store. A man, tall and devilish, walked over towards them.

“Hello newcomers. Haven’t seen you around before. You sticking around long?” Ed shook slightly, avoiding the man’s eyes. Conversation was never his strong suit. Oswald stepped in front of him, answering for the both of them.

“We won’t be staying long. Perhaps long enough to look through all the stalls and stores here. Any suggestions?”

“Well there is a store down the ways that carries supplies. Perhaps you need to go there? I saw you two riding in and you seem in need of supplies.” Oswald nodded and turned to walk away. Before he and Edward reached the door, a business card of sorts was shoved into his face. It read ‘Theo Galavan, man & mystery’.

“Just in case you ever need to find me.” He said before he vanished back into the depths of his establishment. Oswald and Edward ran out of the store before he could reappear. Certainly, this town was something else. A mystery and a dream in one. They would leave soon, Oz suspected. This town was making him nervous at every turn. Perhaps it was just the man, Theo. Or perhaps it was other things about the town in question that made him lose his nerve. Anyway, they headed on to the general store he had pointed them towards in search of supplies.


	4. Dark Days, Lighter Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having severe writer's block but honestly??? i'm trying super hard for you all.

The general store was packed with what was seemingly the entire town. Filled from floor to ceiling with many different items and various supplies, it was easy to see why there were so many people there. Edward and Oswald filed in behind a husband and wife, eagerly awaiting their turn to enter the building. By the time they entered, the remaining supplies were few and far between. Ed turned to look at Oswald and he shrugged. They would just have to make do with what they could find. Oz picked up a couple of blankets and Edward looked around, searching and finding some dried fruits and other assorted food items. Taking their items to the front counter, the woman who seemed to operate the place tallied up their total. Ed payed it, thanking her softly. She nodded and they walked out of the front door, walking back to Enigma. The woman who had so nicely tended to the boys closed up shop in the middle of the day. She had recognized them. They were the princes. What were they doing here, of all places? She trekked to the store down the street, the man inside running to hug her when she entered.

“Tabitha! My sister! How are you?” She pointed out of the door and to the two princes mounting the gorgeous horse. He squinted and nodded. 

“Yep, the newcomers! What, did they do something to you?” 

“No, idiot. It’s the princes of Blüdhaven and Gotham, don’t you recognize them?” He squinted again, staring at the two boys riding the horse out of the town’s vicinity. His eyes widened.

“What are they doing here, I wonder?” Tabitha shrugged, turning tail to head back to her own establishment.

“I have no clue, Theo. But whatever you want to do, you better decide quickly. You know what to do.” And with that she was off, back to tend to the citizens of the small town. Theo looked out at the horse, slinking into the horizon. 

“Now what to do about you?” He wondered aloud, pacing around his small but sleek store. 

“What to do…”

The two princes, blissfully unaware of the current developments in the town they just left, rode on into the afternoon sun. It was warm, but not extremely so and the wind whipping around them due to the fast pace Enigma was running made it slightly chilly to the two boys. The day went by almost uneventfully, the two of them stopping in a chrysanthemum filled field to make camp for the night. The blanket Oswald laid down into the field of yellow was soft and the flowers were even softer. He took a deep inhale of the flowers that lay alongside him. A sickly sweet scent filled his nostrils and the world around him fell away. Edward sneaked up behind him and the younger of the two did not even notice his presence behind him. Ed leaned in and instead of smelling the flowers he smelled the young prince. He smelled of the chrysanthemums that surrounded them and also some other scent he could not exactly pinpoint. Oswald leaned back and jumped slightly, jolted back into reality. 

“S-sorry Oswald I-” Oswald shushed him and he patted the spot beside him on the blanket. Edward sat down eagerly, pressing up beside the smaller boy. Oz leaned against him, his head on his shoulder. Ed blushed at the sudden contact, not exactly knowing what to do about it. 

“This whole running away thing? It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.” The prince of Gotham breathed, his eyes still closed. He could feel the heat emanating off of Edward’s body from the close proximity of the two and sighed loudly. Ed wrapped an arm around him and pulled him ever closer. 

“I really think we made the right decision, Oz.” The older agreed, burying his face into Oswald’s soft head of hair. It was Oswald’s turn to blush as he opened his eyes and felt the world, reality, and everything in it slowly slip away again. 

“We should really get some sleep.” Oswald said, moving away from the elder prince. The closeness, the way he held him, the softness of it all… Oswald could not stand it. Especially when he was almost certain Ed would never feel the same way about him as he realized he felt for him. Oz turned onto his side, away from Edward, and fell into a deep sleep. Edward watched him for a few precious moments, admiring the way he looked in the moonglow, the way he was curved. The slight smile on his face indicating pleasant dreams… It was too much for the older prince. He laid down behind him and pulled him back against him, his bravery in actually attempting to hold the younger surprising him. Oswald sighed softly in his sleep and Ed buried his face in his soft, blonde hair. Inhaling deeply, he was sent into a flurry of nondescript, happy dreams. 

When Oswald woke up, he panicked slightly at the restraints he felt around him. Did they get captured? Were they being taken back home? No, he realized all at once. Ed was holding him, his arms wrapped around him tightly. The younger never wanted this to end but end it did. Ed felt his sudden movements and awoke, arms loosening their grip on the younger. 

“Good morning, Oswald.” He whispered softly, making Oswald’s skin chill and arms raise goosebumps. The softness of his voice, the smile resonating in his voice, the way his arms were still around him protectively. It was almost too much. Too, too much than he could handle. Does he like me, he mused as they finally got up and moved their supplies back to Enigma’s saddlebags. Edward jumped up onto Enigma and leaned down, holding a hand out for Oswald to grab onto. He gently but quickly pulled him up onto the horse and instructed him on where to put his arms, as if they had not been riding together for days at this point. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and squeezed tightly. He had no desire of letting go of him for as long as he could help it. And on they trekked into the grey morning, awaiting the new adventures that surely lay ahead.


	5. False Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this! I've been having a hard time lately mental health wise so it's been hard to write, but here it is!!

The grey of the morning lingered on until late afternoon, when the clouds dissipated and the sun shone down on them in full force. The boys riding the horse felt a sort of peace that they could not describe, watching the sun that had so suddenly shone on them descend down behind the mountains that surrounded them. The days riding and sleeping in unfamiliar places bled into weeks and then into months. The mountains that they had been riding towards the entire time grew closer and closer and then one day they were upon them, looking up at the towering masses of rock and dirt that had been there for centuries before them and would be for centuries afterwards. Oswald looked over at Ed who was leading Enigma.

“I can’t believe it, Ed. It’s so gorgeous up close!” He laughed in glee and a smile spread over Edward’s sometimes too serious face. 

“I know. I’m glad we decided to keep going this way. The mountains are our best bet to get over and out of this accursed valley.” The anger in his voice wavered and Oswald looked over at him. Ed had a certain determination on his face that he had not seen in quite some time. He knew that he meant for them to get over the mountains so that if either of their families were tracking them, they would definitely get lost on the rocky trails and endless forests.

“Me too. Edward, do you think that they’re following us?” Oswald asked suddenly, watching the look on Edward’s face change from the determination that it once held to anger and then to sadness.

“I have no idea, Oz. I hope not, but you never know.” The shorter boy nodded and walked back to Edward’s side, holding the hand that was not on Enigma’s lead. The town in front of them grew ever closer as they looked at each other and booked it towards the small place. They had not seen a town in ages and the thought of a possible shower and an actual bed led them forward. A hitching post was set up conveniently next to the town entrance and the elder prince tied up his horse to it. Oswald was already on his way to find any place that even remotely resembled an inn. Edward ran to his side after hitching up Enigma, holding onto the smaller’s hand. Oswald smiled and they walked together, spotting an old wooden building with a sign reading ‘HOTEL. HOT SHOWERS. HOT FOOD.’ They both looked at each other and ran towards the place, grinning and laughing the entire way. The remaining money that they had was used to buy a room. The boys were ecstatic to actually have a bed to sleep in for once. And the hot showers were nothing to scoff at either. The two princes were happy for the first time in a long time. And when the time came for them to settle down for the night, Edward was behind the younger, holding him tightly to his body. Oswald relaxed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 

“I’m so glad you contacted me.” The queen said, offering her hand to the corrupt man in front of her. He gently kissed it and gave her a sneaky smile.

“Of course, my queen. I know how much you value your son and wish for him to come home.” He grinned, a sickly sweet smile.

“Where exactly did you see them head? Where do you think they were heading?” She asked, suddenly losing her composure and an escort’s hand on her shoulder forced her back to her composed state.

“Sorry sir. It’s just that… my son is my life and I miss him dearly.” Gertrud said, forcing herself to stay calm.

“I know, your majesty. And that’s why I contacted you as soon as I noticed who the two dapper men were.” Theo kept grinning that disgustingly sweet smile and Gertrud smiled back, nodding.

“I appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Galavan. I promise, when we find them, you will be rewarded handsomely.”

“Oh, your majesty, I couldn’t take a reward for returning your boy safely to you!” He replied, the voice in the back of his head wondering if he were overselling it. But he knew how naive the queen was and that his abhorrent sarcasm and mannerisms would go way over her head.

“Oh, Mr. Galavan, you are too humble! Of course you will be rewarded, no questions asked.” The smile on her face was radiant and telling of how much she needed her son in her life. There was pain. There was worry. There was hurt. But under it all, there was hope. Hope that she’d be able to retrieve her son safely. What a sucker, Theo thought, laughing and kissing the queen’s outstretched hand once again.

“We will find them, I promise.” He said, the smile that turned stomachs returning to his handsome face. Gertrud’s smile remained, radiant as ever. Too, too easy, he thought, leaving his store and gesturing toward Tabitha who had been lingering in the back. They would find them and that’s when the real fun would begin… Theo mounted his horse, holding a hand out to pull Tabitha onto the back. He smiled, really truly smiled. The convoy of horses started moving with Theo and Tabitha in front, riding in the direction that he had last seen the boys head in. Too, too easy…


End file.
